


Quarantomb

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Croatoan Virus (Supernatural), Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean locks you in a tomb to wait out the time it takes to see if you’ve been infected. You’re not happy about it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You stared at the door. It was ridiculous. The bitch didn’t even bleed on you. Okay...a little. Just a little. It was just a little bit of blood. It wasn’t worth all this quarantine bullshit. This entire thing was Dean’s fault anyway. “This looks like Croatoan, let’s go check it out.” Really? Idiot...and then you had to put the woman down to keep her from infecting everybody else and a little bit of blood spatter hit you in your face and Dean decided you needed to be locked in a damn tomb until you could prove you weren’t infected.“I’m sorry. We have to know for sure. I’m gonna go find a microscope and Sam can make some slides of your blood in a few hours. We’ll...I’m sorry,” he said before locking the door to the mausoleum and leaving you inside.Fuck him. Seriously. Seriously, fuck Dean Winchester.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Quarantomb

**Story Warnings:** Croatoan virus, angry thoughts about Dean, open-ended (there will be no part two), _**you are going to be mad about the ending!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is fucking stupid,” you growled leaning your head back against the large stone casket behind you. “Lock me in a fucking tomb. I’m not _infected_!” You hoped Dean could hear you, but you were sure he couldn’t. He walked away as soon as he locked you away.

You stared at the door. It was ridiculous. The bitch didn’t even bleed on you. Okay...a little. Just a little. It was just a little bit of blood. It wasn’t worth all this quarantine bullshit. This entire thing was Dean’s fault anyway. “This looks like Croatoan, let’s go check it out.” Really? Idiot...and then you had to put the woman down to keep her from infecting everybody else and a little bit of blood spatter hit you in your face and Dean decided you needed to be locked in a damn tomb until you could prove you weren’t infected.

“I’m sorry. We have to know for sure. I’m gonna go find a microscope and Sam can make some slides of your blood in a few hours. We’ll...I’m sorry,” he said before locking the door to the mausoleum and leaving you inside.

Fuck him. Seriously. Seriously, fuck Dean Winchester.

All you had ever done was help him, support him on hunt after hunt after hunt, and does he care? No. Does he appreciate your effort? No. He fucking _expects_ it now. He knows he can count on you now and that’s all that matters. He knows you won’t hold it against him when he locks you in a damn cemetery and runs off with his brother.

“Should pick the lock. Break out. Leave,” you muttered, glaring at the door. You could do it. You had your lock picks. You had your knife to pry the door open. You had your damn leg to kick the damn door open. You could leave. You _could_ , but you wouldn’t.

Because fuck Dean Winchester, that’s why.

Fuck him for locking you away for fuckin’ hours like that. Fuck him.

“You holdin’ it together in there, kid?” Dean called and rage went through you. You didn’t respond for a moment as you stood. “You okay?”

“Dandy,” you bit out.

“I know you’re mad, but it’s been almost three hours. We can check your blood for sulfur soon and-”

“And kill me if it comes back demonic?” You stepped up to the door, imagining him on the other side. “You gonna put a bullet in my head, Dean?” Silence greeted you in response. “Or are you gonna leave that for Sam? Or am I expected to do it _for_ you?”

“It’s not gonna come to that. I’m sure you didn’t get infected, baby.”

“Oh, ‘baby’. I’m baby now? That’s a new one! Gonna hurt when you have to watch me die, then, isn’t it?”

He groaned and a thud was heard. “I know you’re pissed, but you don’t have to be like this. It wasn’t my fault you had to spend three hours in a crypt. You’re the one that got blood on you, okay? It’s not a huge deal.”

“Not a huge deal that I was covering your ass again and might have been infected by an incurable rage virus? Not a big deal that you locked me away in a dusty, musty tomb for hours-”

“You had to be quarantined! If you got infected and started to turn, you could infect other people before we even know that you have it!”

You slammed your hand against the door. “I could infect _you_ , you mean! Because Sam’s immune, right? So this is just another example of me being put out to save Dean Winchester’s perfect ass!”

“I’m gonna need you to calm the fuck down, woman, or we’re gonna forgo the blood test for the anecdotal evidence.”

You took a deep breath and sighed it out of your nose. “You’d really think I have Croatoan just based on the fact that I’m pissed off that you locked me away for hours? Really?”

“No. Not really. I would need more than that, but...it got you to take a breather, didn’t it?”

“Dean. Seriously, man. Just...take some blood. Put it on a slide. Let me out of here. We both know I could have gotten out of here but I stayed because I’m _not_ infected. Would an experienced hunter with Croatoan have stayed around in this bullshit isolation when she didn’t have to?”

Another silence greeted you. “No. Guess not.”

“If I were a sociopathic, anger monster, I would have broken out, wouldn’t I?”

“Probably.” There was another silence before you saw the doorknob moving as he unlocked it. “I’m gonna let you out, kid, but you gotta keep calm, okay? No sudden movements.”

You smiled and nodded, stepping back from the door as Dean pulled it open. He appeared in the entrance and looked down at you. “Sam’s gonna be here in a few with the microscope and blood draw stuff. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Dean. I understand. You had to keep everybody safe, right?” You stepped closer slowly, careful to keep your movements calm.

“Exactly.”

“But here’s the problem, Dean...I came here to _help_ you and _protect_ you and now?” His eyes dropped to the ground as you dropped the sharp piece of metal you had been harboring in your left hand. He had just enough time to recognize the drops of blood before you were pouncing on him. He hit the ground with a thud and tried to stop your hands as you grabbed his face and smeared blood all over his lips and nose, forcing crimson up into his nostrils to contact his mucous membranes. "I'm about fuckin' sick of you, dickbag."

"You...I can’t...what did you do?" Dean whispered as he wiped at the blood on his face.

"You better hope I'm not infected, asshole. Or Sam's takin' us both out. However I go, I'm taking motherfuckers down with me, so you don't get to kill me and stay alive."

"You're insane."

"Maybe. Maybe I've got Croatoan." You shrugged. "We'll see when Sam gets here...baby." You jumped up on the casket to wait for Sam.


End file.
